


A Perfect Christmas

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Christmas, Christmas 2020, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas together, Cute, Cuties, Dating, F/M, First Christmas, First Kisses, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, Invitation, Kissing, Love Confessions, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, Not so secret, Secret Crush, Thinking about each other, a perfect christmas, christmas eve eve, dinner invitation, hope this cheers everyone up who's alone this Christmas, hope you all have a good Chrstimas despite being alone and all the shit that's going on, ils is trying to get them together, just cute, love you, parents to be, partners, secret feelings, stay strong!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Ilsa is quite excited for this year's Christmas and so she invites Cormoran and Robin over, not only to tell them something important, but also to play a bit Armour and get these two idiots closer. But apparently the invitation was all of a push these two needed and this evevning together turns out to be a perfect Christmas after all.
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert/Nick Herbert, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> This year's Christmas fic was a bit tricky because I truly lacked some inspiration. But I still hope you like this small cute fic of Cormoran and Robin.
> 
> I also hope you do have a good Christmas, despite of what's going on. Either if you're alone or with your family or loved one's or even a part of the ones you love, just try not to let all this get you down! Try to celebrate a bit, stay safe and keep other's safe as well and spread some love.
> 
> Merry Christmas my dears <3
> 
> Stay strong, stay safe and never give up!
> 
> Love, Y.

Ilsa and Nick made their way through the people down to the checkout, Nick carrying an amount of Christmas presents in his arms. 

“You sure they’ll all come?”

“I hope so”, his wife said and smiled. “This is the first time in months that we’ll see Corm and Robin and we haven’t seen our parents in ages either. We all were far too busy with the preparations and work and everything.”

Nick nodded and looked at the enormous queue in front of them. He knew why his wife wanted a big Christmas celebration with their friends and family yet he still dreaded it. He would have rather spend a simple Christmas Eve and Eay with Ils alone in bed. He knew that their time alone would soon be over and yet he was excited and smiled when he looked at the small but already visible baby bump of his wife. They had tried long enough and this was what both of them wanted for so long, so he had been quite happy when she had told him that night of their wedding anniversary. It took some time but thankfully another checkout opened after a while and things moved forward. It was late when they returned home. Now Ilsa just had to call everyone and invite their friends and family over for Christmas. After dinner she made their way to the sofa and started the calls. Nick smiled while cleaning up the kitchen and he could hear her excitement during the calls. He was sure it would be a good Christmas after all. 

It was late when Cormoran returned from an observation. It had started snowing and he entered their office, covered in snow, freezing and grumpy. Robin looked up and laughed at his appearance.

“You would be an awful Father Christmas, grumpy”, she teased and his mood brightened immediately. 

“It’s freezing and started to snow heavily. If it continues like this, we’ll be covered in snow overnight. And you know how much I hate snow.”

“I do, but it’s Christmas soon. I don’t mind a bit of snow.”

“You like Christmas a lot, do you?”, he asked while he slipped out of his coat and put it on the coatrack by the door. 

“I do”, Robin confessed and looked at him in her thoughts. “You would like Christmas at my parents. It’s great. Especially my mum’s turkey.”

Strike laughed and looked at her. She wore a thick red dress, black tights and high black boots. She had been in a Christmas mood for weeks now and it made him happy seeing her like this. Especially after her break-up with Matthew. She was glowing these days and he couldn’t get enough of her. Yet things weren’t strictly official yet. They had shared some kisses, had gone out on different dates and yet neither of them had said anything about it. He craved for her to be his, yet he was too shy to say anything. He wasn’t sure if she truly wanted him or if this had just been a distraction for her. His eyes lingered a bit longer on her than usual and Robin blushed heavily before he turned away and made them a cup of tea. He decided to try it with some easier conversation to distract both of them from the tension in the room.

“Ilsa and Nick invited us over for Christmas. A small feast with friends and family. You’re welcome as well.”

“Oh, that’s nice”, she mumbled and blushed again. “But I’m not sure it’s appropriate.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know them too well, do I?”

“Well enough to go.”

He scrutinized her but he could see that this conversation would go nowhere. Robin suddenly felt weird. She was not sure what this was, between Strike and her. They had gone out for dinner and she had kissed him in a weak moment but he hadn’t mentioned it since. Starting something like this with her partner just felt wrong. It would destroy their professional relationship if feelings were involved permanently and the young woman knew that she had feelings for him. For quite some time, she had admitted to herself the first night after their first kiss. She sighed and shoved the thought away.

“I’ll think about it”, Robin then promised and continued with her work while he continued to make their tea. 

After he had put one cup beside her, he sat onto the farting sofa and both discussed the upcoming days, sorted the jobs they had and how to do it. A while later the shrill sound of his ringing phone interrupted them and Cormoran answered. It was Ilsa.

„Hi“, he said and smiled at Ilsa’s excited greeting.

“Corm! You have to tell me now! Will she come?”

Stike’s look wandered to Robin’s figure behind the wooden desk. 

“ No, I don’t think so”, he sighed. 

“But she has to come! You’ve to talk to her!”, she said at the other end.

He knew that this discussion needed a more private setting so he got up and closed the door to his office a moment later.

“I can’t talk to her. I think I’m the reason she won’t come”, he sighed again and sat in his office chair, ruffling his dark curls with his free hand. 

“Why? I think you are friends?”

“Yeah well… I might have fucked this up as well”, Strike confessed. 

“What?“, she screamed into the phone and he held it a few centimetres away from his ear. “Cormoran Blue Strike, what did you do to our Robin?!”

“I took her on a few dates”, he confessed. “Nothing too serious or fancy and…”, he thought about it for a moment if it was right to tell her.

“And?”, Ilsa insisted on the other end of the line.

“And we kissed and no one ever said anything about it since.”

“Oh Corm….”

He heard in her voice that she was worried about them. About him getting too involved with his partner. And deep-down Strike knew that she was right. He was too involved already. To be honest, since the first day he had met her and nearly killed her. 

“You two should talk about this”, Ilsa said softly.

“No. It will only make things messier than they already are.”

“I want you both to come to Christmas. Please talk to her or I will!”

He sighed and agreed before he hung up again. Strike let his hand slide through his messy curls. He knew she was right. Knew that he wouldn’t do it. He just had to find another way to get her to come to dinner at his friends’ house. It softly knocked and a moment later Robin peaked inside.

“I’ll be off for today. If that’s okay?”

“Sure. Enjoy your evening”, he said and she smiled softly.

“You too. Goodnight Cormoran.”

“Goodnight.”

She left him and slipped into her coat before she made her way home to the silence of her studio appartement. Robin always was kind of sad when she had finished work and was here. Alone and without Cormoran. His smell, his calming voice, his jokes and thoughts about cases. She missed him in the lonely hours of the night, thinking about him probably more than she should. But she still couldn’t get their kisses out of her head. It had been soft, carefully and satisfying. It had happened at first when he had got her home after their second date. Just a quick caress of his lips against hers before he had left her wanting on her doorstep, wishing her goodbye and heading home. She had not spoken about it the day after at work. Both were normal but then in the evening and the dark of the office it had happened again. He had gotten home quite frustrated after a case, slumped back in the farting sofa with a drink. Robin had only lit up the space with the light of her desk lamp and had watched him concerned. He had sipped on his drink, mumbling something about Charlotte and the case. He had watched her behind the desk, his eyes barely leaving her and after a long conversation she had decided to head home. He had urged her to get some sleep as well and had offered to take her home, but Robin had declined. She had slipped into the coat and he had held her hand before she could leave. The young woman had turned and he had been close behind her. Too close. There was barely any space to move and his broad body had captured her. He had looked down at her, her breathing had changed and then – without a warning – his lips had captured hers. Fiercely, passionate, longing. Her back had been pressed against the office door a moment later, Strike in front of her, softly hands running over her body, holding her while his lips worked his magic. Robin had felt lost yet safe. Aroused and kissing him back. She had felt sad when he had parted and had stepped a bit back. His eyes on her body, panting.

“I’m sorry”, he had said and had quickly gotten into his office.

Robin had hurriedly left as well, sure that he didn’t want to see her after this and the next morning – like the last time – no one mentioned it. 

Robin was frustrated and lonely. Angry at herself that she had fallen for him, she prepared some dinner she didn’t eat and headed to bed.

Late the next morning she arrived at work, finding no sign of him that he had been in already. Robin made herself a cup of tea and started with her work when her mobile rang an hour later. An unknown number, she wondered, yet she picked it up.

“Robin Ellacott.”

“Hi Robin. It’s me, Ilsa. Corm gave me your number and I decided to call in case he didn’t give you my invitation to our Christmas dinner in a week.”

“Oh... Well...”, she mumbled unsure what to say and surprised by her call. “He told me”, Robin confessed but stayed silent otherwise.

“And?”, Ilsa asked patient, already knowing the answer after her call with Cormoran yesterday. 

“I’m not sure it’s appropriate.”

“Why not? You two are friends and we know each other as well. Please come over. It’ll be a lovely calm dinner with friends and family. I haven’t seen you two for ages!”

“I... I don’t have made plans yet. Maybe I’ll drive home to my parents”, she lied.

“Oh please! Robin you do have to come! You’re practically family as well. Please promise me you will come if you’re not going to your parents!”

She sighed but promised Ilsa who sounded quite happy at the other end. After a few more moments of talking about Christmas, Ilsa made her promise again and then hung up. Robin smiled. Impatient, mad woman, Robin thought and smiled. She liked Ilsa and Nick a lot and was thankful that they had helped her when she needed somewhere to stay. She thought about what to do, if she should go or not while she continued with the usual paperwork at the office. It was late around midday when Cormoran arrived, covered in snow. He had a bag with some food in one hand.

“I got lunch”, he announced and put the bag on her desk.

“Hm... Smells delicious”, she confessed hungry and put the food outside. 

“Chinese”, he said and slipped out of his coat.

Like usual they sat together and had a calm lunch while they talked about  today's cases.

“What do you think about closing the office a bit over the holidays?”

“Oh... I... I don’t know. All this work.”

“But we’ve just some cases left and we both need some time off. You’re as exhausted as I am, I can see it.”

“Well maybe a few days”, Robin confessed and had to admit that Cormoran was right.

She was tired and exhausted from all the work and her private problems with the divorce. 

“Did Ilsa talk to you?”, he asked  carefully after a while. 

“Yes.”

“Will you come?”

Without thinking she nodded and he smiled happily. Robin had thought about it the whole day and had decided that she truly wanted to spend some time with her friends. Beside she didn’t want to see her family and listen to her parent’s accusations because her marriage had failed. Also, Ilsa would probably never forgive her for cancelling the invitation and not showing up. It was late when they parted, like usual, and exhausted Robin fell asleep as soon as she got home and her head had hit the pillow. 

The 25 th arrived earlier than expected and Robin felt nervous about their dinner tonight. She had enjoyed the two days off they already have had. She had finally managed to sort her tiny flat, clean, wash and even headed out to get some last Christmas presents for Ilsa and Nick and also Cormoran. She easily found something for their friends but Cormoran was difficult. After a long search, she decided on a new warm scarf when he would be out on observations and something more personal, a frame with small photos of them and their friends. She was quite pleased with the gifts and hoped that they would like them before she packed them neatly and then got ready for dinner. After a shower and drying her hair she searched something to wear but was at a loss. It took her ages to decide what to wear and she was getting late if she would think about this too much, so she slipped in some jeans and a simple pullover. Grabbing everything, she made her way down. 

The young woman just arrived in time in Octavia Street and Ilsa opened the door. Happy to see her.

“Hello Robin!”, she greeted her exuberantly and hugged her tightly. “Come on in!”

Robin got rid of her coat after handing Ilsa the presents and the other woman seemed shocked  and scrutinized her.

“No that’s no good”, she then said. “Come on, I’ll lend you a dress.”

She took Robin’s hand after putting the packages in the living room, and guided Robin upstairs  to the bedroom where she rummaged through her massive wardrobe.

“Ils, I’m fine, really”, she said a bit ashamed.

“No, you can’t wear jeans and a pullover. You need something  more festive and sexier . Corm will be here any minute!”

Robin was startled. Did Ilsa really made a fuss about this because Cormoran could see her like this?  Well, she wore nothing else in the office so it should be fine.

“ Ils , why make such a fuss?”

“He likes you!”, she said and looked at Robin a moment before she continued to rummage in her wardrobe. “There!”

With a triumphant look Ilsa showed her a white silk dress and red shoes. Wow. Robin was stunned. It had a deep neckline, long sleeves and buttons. It was decent yet sexy. 

“Ilsa I can’t take that”, she said stunned.

“Take it. He’ll love it and you’ll look amazing in it.”

“It’s too much.”

“No, it’s not. I’m wearing a dress as well after all”,  Ils said and smiled. “Come on!”

“Alright”, Robin agreed, a bit excited to wear something beautiful like this. 

The young woman went to the bathroom and tried her best to make a good impression. After about 15 minutes she got downstairs and stepped to Ilsa and Nick into the kitchen. 

“Robin you look amazing”, the doctor said and smiled.

“You do!”, Ilsa said. “Wow!”

Robin wore her hair open and only had put it back on one side. She wore some decent make up and fire red lipstick, suitable to her shoes Ilsa had lend her. She had thankfully opted for some nice underwear. The dress was long and had a slit on the right up to her knee. It was long sleeved and had buttons on the front and the sleeves. Robin had loved the dress immediately and was happy to wear it.

“Thanks  Ils , I love the dress”, she said and smiled.

“Then keep it”, the lawyer said winked. “I’m sure though, Corm will love it as well.”

Robin wanted to ask something when the doorbell rang and some of their friends and Ilsa and Nick’s parents arrived. Robin got introduced and liked them as well. While they started to chat, Robin had a glass of wine and sat by the bar at the kitchen. Impatiently waiting for a time alone with Ilsa. What did she know about Cormoran’s feelings? Why was she suggesting that he liked her? Robin knew that they were friends and well enough what had happened. But there was nothing official! Robin got nervous but he had not yet arrived. 

“He’s late”, Ilsa said after a while, looking at her phone if she had a text.

“Maybe he’s on a case. He said he had to look at some things during the holidays”, Robin  suggsted and sipped on her wine again. 

“Hm... Probably.”

Meanwhile Strike was on the road, solving a case with Wardle. They were observing a suspect and things got quite messy after a while. Cormoran got heavily beaten up and Wardle ended up in hospital. Only at 8pm he got back to the office and found a note from Robin that reminded him of the Christmas dinner at Ilsa’s. Shit! He had promised to come although he felt like shit. He got upstairs to take a shower and get the blood and dirt from today’s case off him. Then he dressed into some good pants, a white shirt and nice pullover and made his way to his friends. It was nearly 9.00pm when he arrived and Ilsa opened.

“Where were you?”, she asked. “We were worried!” 

She guided him inside and took his coat when she saw his bruises and the cut over his left eye.

“Oh Corm! What happened?”

“Case”, he simply said. “Sorry I’m late.”

“We started dinner. I hope you don’t mind, but everyone was getting hungry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Come on! There’s enough left. You surely are hungry.”

He followed her into the kitchen where the others sat around the huge table and laughed and drank. Most people knew Cormoran and greeted him happily but he only had eyes for Robin. She looked stunning and blushed under his stare. She wore a white silken dress and it was lovely. Her lips were red and full, her dress showed little but yet so much. Ilsa saw the look on his face and the blush on her cheek and nudged Nick who smiled back at her knowingly. She sat Cormoran beside Robin and handed him a plate full of turkey and side dishes while Nick got him a beer. 

“Thanks”, he said and started eating while Robin worriedly looked at him.

“What happened?”

“Case”, he said. “Wardle got it worse. He got stabbed and is in hospital at the moment. Something went wrong during our observation.”

“Are you okay?”, she said and he nodded.

“I am. Don’t worry”, he smiled softly before having a sip of beer.

He ate in silence while listening to the conversation. Robin sat beside him and was nervous. She kneaded her hands in her lap and sometimes looked at him. When their eyes met then, she looked away shily and blushed. What was going on? After Cormoran had finished dinner, they all made their way to the living room where there was more wine and drinks. Robin headed to the bathroom after a while to get some privacy. She was worried about Cormoran and still insecure after Ilsa’s hints and after what had happened between them. The young woman knew that she wasn’t immune to his charms. She knew that she had a thing for her boss for quite some time now. 

Ilsa was happy that everyone had turned up and seemed to enjoy themselves. She was quite worried about Corm and Robin though. The young woman was confused about what she had said and Cormoran had been beaten up. She was about to tell them all in a bit so she was quite excited though. 

“Everyone!”, Nick half shouted into the room over the chatting crowd a few minutes later, his wife by his side. “We do have to tell you something.”

Everyone’s eyes interested looked at the couple and Nick slung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to kiss her temple. 

“We’re expecting our first child”, he said happily and everyone cheered and congratulated them. 

“That’s wonderful news!”, Robin said and hugged her friend. “I’m so happy for you two.”

Cormoran hugged Ilsa and Nick as well and only smiled knowingly. When the four of them had a moment alone, Nick looked at both of them  smiling and then to his wife who nodded.

“We would like to ask you two if you want to be the godparents of our little one”, Ilsa asked them and both were stunned.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea Ils”, Cormoran said defensive.

“Just think of it  Oggy ”, Nick said and he promised.

Robin was stunned as well, stayed silent though. She had no idea why her and what to say to this offer. She excused herself to the bathroom and then joined the others for another glass of wine. Cormoran stayed for a few more words with his friends and then headed to the terrace to smoke. His eyes stayed on Robin and his thoughts drifted. She looked stunning in that dress and he craved to tell her so. To touch her beautiful skin and run his hands over the silken fabric. But she was his friend and partner so he shoved every thought away once more. He had to get a grip and apologise and get things right between them.

His eyes followed her the whole evening and it was late and they were both pretty drunk when they had a few minutes alone and some guests had left.

“Enjoying yourself?”, he asked and stood a bit closer than usual.

She nodded and sipped on her wine. Cormoran smiled and looked once more at her. Her cheeks where heavily blushed but he could see that she was cold.

“Don’t you have a jacket or something? You seem cold.”

She shook her head.

“All is upstairs”, she said so he put his beer on the nearby table and slipped out of his pullover. 

“Take mine”, he said and she thankfully put it on. 

“Thanks”, Robin mumbled and was happy about the warmth.

The wool smelled of him and his aftershave and Robin liked it very much. He smiled softly at her and sipped from his beer again. It took another hour and the two of them ended up on the sofa in the dimly lit corner of the living room. His hand brushed hers and she giggled at something he said. Ilsa and Nick watched them from the other end.

“I guess it’s going well”,  Ils said and smiled while he held her hand. 

“Yes.  Oggy really likes her. Let's give them some privacy.”

The two of them left the living room and Cormoran and Robin where alone since a lot of people had gone home already. He realised after a while and was thankful. He fully took her hand now, playing with her fingers. Robin blushed some more but didn’t pull away. 

“Robin I... I want to apologise.”

“For what?”, she asked confused. 

“For kissing you. I... It wasn’t right.”

Robin felt disappointed. She had thought that this was slowly getting more and now he simply said this. It had felt right for her. She had wanted this. Robin looked away and felt ashamed. If this was what he thought of her... He felt the sudden change and the sadness.

“Excuse me”, Robin mumbled and got up but he was quicker and grabbed her hand.

“No”, he said and held her there. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I... I just need the loo”, she lied. 

“Don’t lie to me”, he said and scrutinized her. “Was it about what I said?”

She stayed silent and he could see that it was. Shit! He had offended her and he felt truly sorry. But this had been a mistake. She was his friend. Not some fun for a night or two. But why did she react like that? 

“I’m sorry I said that it was a mistake. But I didn’t want to push you. You’re my partner and friend and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Cormoran I... Please let me go”, she mumbled and tried not to cry.

“Robin, I’m so sorry. I... Tell me what to do”, he said helpless, getting up and getting a bit closer, taking her hand in his.

Without thinking she stepped on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. He was shocked and shoved her a bit away.

“Robin...”

She once more kissed him and pulled him closer. Ignoring everything but her feelings and he kissed her back after a few moments. He pulled her closer, one hand still holding hers, one hand moving to her back, pulling her closer. She shivered when his hand lay on her bare skin under the pullover. Robin moaned into his kiss and felt his strong arms around her. It was what she had wanted. But then she suddenly broke the kiss.

“It’s not a mistake. Not to me”, she said smiling shily and then half ran out the room.

Strike just stood here, confused and aroused by what had just happened. Robin got upstairs where her things where and locked herself in the bathroom to change. She just had slipped out of her shoes when it knocked.

“Robin?”, she heard Cormoran’s voice at the other side of the door. “Robin, are you in there? Please open up. We need to talk.”

She dried her tears and opened the bathroom door, he immediately pushed open and entered. His blue eyes scrutinized her carefully and she looked away shyly, only wearing the dress again, his pullover by the sink.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I just...”

Robin had no idea how to react. She was embarrassed of what she had done. Of what she had said to him earlier.

“You said that this wasn’t a mistake”, he said and gestured between them. “It wasn’t for me either. I just thought that... That you wouldn’t want this. Me.”

She smiled and let her rest on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he looked at her again, his blue eyes where full of love and he leaned down and kissed her again. His hands pulled her closer and he deepened the kiss. Robin fisted her hands in his shirt and smiled happily into the kiss. Apparently, this was the final step they had now taken. He shoved the door into the lock with his foot while he turned and then she felt the door in her back. Robin moaned when his kisses wandered over her neck and his hands wandered as well. He grabbed her tights and got her up before she slung her legs around his tight. He moaned as well before he once more captured her lips. They kissed and kissed and he couldn’t get enough of her.

“Gosh, I love you”, he mumbled and she was shocked for a moment. 

She looked at him and let her fingers slide over his cheek and lips once more. She smiled at him and softly bumped their noses together.

“I love you too”, Robin confessed. 

She knew that this was overdue. That this was what she had felt for years now, not knowing by that time what it was. 

“Looks like this is a perfect Christmas after all”, he mumbled and kissed her again. 

“It is”, she agreed.

They kissed for some a while and it took them quite some time to keep their hands to themselves and stop snogging like teenagers. Robin laughed with him about their situation and both decided that it was time to get back before anyone could be suspicious. She slipped in the shoes again and his jumper and he took her hand before they headed down to the kitchen to the others to have some punch and cookies. Ilsa and Nick smiled at them holding hands. Seems like the two of them had finally taken the step and Ilsa was happy for their friends.

“To a perfect Christmas”, she said and raised her glass of water.

Strike squeezed Robin’s hand and smiled down at the woman he had loved for years now. 

After some punch and cookies, they all exchanged the presents and it was late when Cormoran got her home. They shared a cab and he got her upstairs to her flat. Robin got the bags with her clothes and presents away and stepped to Cormoran again who had waited patiently by the door. 

“Thanks for getting me home”, she said and blushed under his eyes. “And thanks for the present”, she said even though she hadn’t opened it yet. 

“I truly hope you like it”, Strike said and smiled. 

Both stayed silent for a while before he took her hand in his once more. Robin smiled happily and then looked up into his eyes that still watched her.

“You looked very beautiful tonight”, he said and she blushed again. “I’m quite happy you took the invitation after all.”

“Yes, me too”, the young woman confessed. “I think it was truly a perfect Christmas, like Ilsa said.”

“It was”, Strike agreed.

Both of them just stood here for some more and neither of them wanted to leave the other. Too happy about tonight and how things had turned out.

“I’d better leave”, Cormoran finally said and let go of her hand. “Goodnight and Merry Christmas Robin.”

She stood on tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss against his lips that took longer than expected because they didn’t want to part once more. Robin hummed happily after they both parted for some  much-needed air.

“Merry Christmas Cormoran.”

And with this and fully knowing that all was fine between them and how things should be, he left her and headed home to Denmark Street, only thinking about tonight and Robin.

“A perfect Christmas”, he mumbled while walking through the snow-covered streets, smiling to himself. 

Their perfect Christmas, Strike thought and felt like the happiest man alive on this cold Christmas night. 


End file.
